


In calore nella tempesta di neve

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Snowed In
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Evans va ad aiutare una donna che ha bisogno di un medico nonostante sia lui stesso ad un passo dal calore. Quando il cugino della donna lo riaccompagna a casa sfidando la tempesta di neve si offre di aiutarlo in ogni modo Evans possa necessitare.





	In calore nella tempesta di neve

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT (quarta settimana, prompt "salvezza") e la Maritombola (prompt 69) di LDF.  
> Mentre Evans è un personaggio mio Roman e la sua famiglia sono personaggi creati dalla Yuppu.

Evans e Roman non erano mai veramente usciti prima che Evans entrasse in calore. Era stata una strana sequenza di eventi che li aveva già solo portati ad incontrarsi: una tempesta di neve, l'allarme meteo che aveva detto alla gente di restare a casa se possibile, il calore di Evans in arrivo, e per finire la madre di uno dei suoi piccoli pazienti che entrava in travaglio nel bel mezzo del tutto.  
Roman era stato mandato a recuperare il pediatra nel mezzo di tutta quella neve, visto che non c'erano altri dottori in zona e la città era troppo lontana per rischiare di mettere sua cugina in travaglio in macchina e portarla fino all'ospedale. Evans aveva tenuto per sé di essere prossimo al calore, sperando ardentemente di poter fare in tempo a tornare a casa prima che iniziasse davvero. Ma, siccome il destino aveva un gran senso dell'umorismo, la prima ondata di calore era arrivata mentre lui cercava di far spingere la donna.  
L'intera famiglia della donna, che fossero alpha o omega, dentro o fuori la stanza in attesa, aveva sentito l'odore dei suoi ormoni ed erano stati alquanto preoccupati che potesse finire per perdere la testa a metà parto. Evans però era pronto all'evenienza e si era iniettato direttamente i soppressori, stringendo i denti mentre tornava ad occuparsi del parto, deciso a non darla vinta a madre natura.  
Quando il neonato era stato tra le braccia dei genitori Evans si era finalmente concesso di prendere un respiro profondo mentre rimetteva a posto le proprie cose. Aveva dato qualche consiglio e si era apprestato a tornare a casa, felice che i soppressori che aveva preso continuassero a fare il loro sporco lavoro perché gli alpha di quella famiglia erano tutti armadi muscolosi che facevano sorgere speranze nel suo piccolo cuore omega, ma perlomeno erano tutti gentili e rispettosi di lui e dopo averlo ringraziato si erano offerti di riaccompagnarlo a casa.  
Roman, lo stesso che lo aveva portato fino a lì, gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di uscire, una volta finito il calore, e Evans era rimasto alquanto sorpreso a sentire la sua proposta, visto anche che non poteva essere il suo calore e farglielo chiedere. Altrimenti avrebbe chiesto piuttosto di passare il calore in sua compagnia. E poi le medicine continuavano a fare effetto e stare in sua presenza non doveva essere tanto difficile di come sarebbe stato se non le avesse prese, non era abbastanza comunque da spingere un alpha a proporsi senza pensarci.  
Roman era sembrato genuinamente interessato invece ad uscire con lui una volta finito il suo calore, per conoscerlo meglio, e gli aveva anche proposto di chiamarlo se aveva bisogno di qualcosa in mezzo a tutta quella tempesta di neve. Alla fine si era persino proposto di aiutarlo a fare il nido e Evans l'aveva lasciato entrare in casa propria, non più tanto preoccupato quanto lo era stato ore prima quando se l'era trovato sulla soglia per la prima volta e già aveva visualizzato scenari di un alpha che lo rapiva in casa sua.  
Roman era stato di parola e una volta finito il nido se n'era andato, lasciando Evans a lanciarsi a letto e sfogarsi da sé pensando all'alpha che lo aveva aiutato e gli aveva chiesto di uscire. Era davvero deciso ad accettare quell'invito ad uscire una volta finito il calore.  
Il problema era iniziato a sorgere dopo tre giorni di calore, quando si rese conto che con la tempesta improvvisa non aveva fatto in tempo ad ammassare abbastanza cibo di pronto consumo in previsione del calore. Quando si rese conto di non avere letteralmente altro da mangiare che non richiedesse per essere cucinato tempo che lui non aveva tra una botta di ormoni e l'altra, si era ritrovato costretto a mettere mano al telefono per contattare Roman, sperando ardentemente che non si fosse proposto di aiutarlo solo per avere punti in più per quando poi sarebbero usciti insieme.  
Roman invece si era presentato davvero a casa sua con delle borse piene di cibo, chiedendo se voleva compagnia - a patto che non finissero per fare sesso penetrativo, e che non cercassero di marchiarsi nella foga - e Evans era stato più che felice di dire di sì. Erano rimasti d'accordo che non si sarebbero spogliati. Che sarebbero rimasti sul divano. Che baci e carezze andavano bene.  
Non avevano probabilmente considerato attentamente come potessero degenerare le cose perché nemmeno dieci minuti dopo Evans era a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, il viso di Roman tra le sue mani mentre si baciavano con foga e l'alpha lo guidava a strusciarsi contro il proprio bacino.

Evans gemette a sentire l'erezione dell'alpha attraverso i pantaloni di entrambi e si sentì quasi tremare al pensiero di come sarebbe stato poterlo sentire contro la propria pelle, poterlo sentire in sé se l'alpha avesse deciso di spogliarlo e prenderlo lì dov'erano. Il solo pensiero lo portò a bagnarsi di più, uggiolando piano, e Roman tirò fuori un verso roco a sentire il suo profumo di omega ancora più forte attorno a loro.  
L'alpha ebbe bisogno di separarsi dalle sue labbra per sfilarsi il maglione, iniziando a morire di caldo mentre il suo corpo rispondeva istintivamente al calore dell'omega.  
Evans mugolò piano, ammirando le spalle e il petto muscoloso che la camicia non riusciva a nascondere, e passò lentamente le mani sul suo corpo, eccitato e sinceramente pensando solo a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto se Roman l'avesse stretto e sollevato di peso per portarlo in camera a dargli i suoi piccoli. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto sarebbero stati certamente sani e forti i piccoli dell'uomo che lo teneva in grembo.  
Roman era altrettanto preso a pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un omega come lui mentre passava le mani sui suoi fianchi, eccitato a vedere quanto fosse più piccolo rispetto a lui, a come gli occhi verdi di Evans lo guardassero con lussuria. Sospirò eccitato e passò le dita tra i suoi capelli rossi, pensando che sembrava un po' una fatina dei libri.  
"Hai un buon profumo..." Mormorò eccitato, sporgendosi ad annusare il collo dell'omega, tentato di leccarlo, morderlo e marchiarlo come suo.  
Evans tirò fuori un mezzo verso ad averlo così vicino e sollevò il mento, scoprendo il collo per lui mentre riprendeva a strofinarglisi contro, cercando istintivamente di incentivare l'alpha a morderlo.  
Roman dovette fare uno sforzo per non seguire i propri istinti e si spostò a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra, spostando le mani suoi suoi fianchi.  
"Ho bisogno-" Evans cercò di mormorare tra i baci, sempre più bagnato, e Roman sembrò capire esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno perché presto le sue mani erano sulla cintura dei suoi jeans.  
Dimentichi entrambi della regola "sopra i vestiti", Roman gli aprì i pantaloni ma fu Evans a sollevarsi dalle sue cosce per poterli abbassare insieme al proprio intimo, eccitato ed impaziente di avere l'alpha contro la propria pelle nuda.  
Roman tirò fuori un verso roco a poter mettere le mani sulla sua pelle nuda e subito gli strinse le natiche, strappandogli un verso. Aspettò solo che Evans tornasse a baciarlo ancora per spostare una mano tra le sue natiche, godendosi il gemito del pediatra mentre iniziava a massaggiare la sua apertura dall'esterno con due dita, eccitato a trovarlo bagnato e rilassato, pronto per essere preso.  
Evans si separò dalle sue labbra col respiro affannato e le guance rosse, cercando aria. Roman ebbe giusto un momento per guardarlo in viso prima che Evans nascondesse la faccia contro il suo collo, quasi uggiolando mentre gli spingeva il bacino incontro alle dita, cercando di farsi penetrare dall'alpha. Roman smise di lottare con la propria razionalità e il bisogno di andarci piano e spinse nell'omega due dita, tremendamente eccitato a sentire il ragazzo gemere forte e inarcarsi contro il suo petto, i suoi muscoli che si stringevano attorno alle dita di Roman mentre cercava di sentirlo di più.  
"Vuoi di più?" Chiese quasi col fiato corto, l'erezione tanto dura da far male bloccata com'era dentro i suoi pantaloni.  
"Sì, ti prego..." Evans mugolò forte, iniziando a muovere il bacino e ad impalarsi da solo sulle sue dita.  
Roman rimase a guardarlo senza parole, sconvolto da quanto potesse essere un'immagine erotica. Non aveva mai passato il calore con un'omega, temendo di mettere incinta qualcuno per caso mentre non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, ma ora che vedeva Evans comportarsi a quel modo non era sicuro di voler più lasciare quella casa fino a dopo essersi assicurato che fosse incinta dei suoi piccoli.  
Provò ad aggiungere un terzo dito e il gemito che sfuggì ad Evans fu osceno: restò fermo per due secondi prima di spingersi con forza sulle sue dita, prendendole come se si fosse trattato dell'erezione dell'uomo che aveva davanti.  
Roman spostò la mano libera sui propri pantaloni, stringendo piano l'erezione da sopra i jeans. Evans però notò il suo movimento e gli fece spostare la mano di fretta, aprendogli i pantaloni come ne andasse della vita di entrambi per poter tirar fuori la sua erezione, iniziando subito a masturbarlo con entrambe le mani, un gemito soddisfatto a trovarlo non solo eccitato ma decisamente più grosso di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Roman lasciò ricadere la testa all'indietro sui cuscini del divano con un verso roco, godendosi la foga dell'omega, e si limitò a lasciarlo fare e spingergli il bacino incontro alle mani finché Evans non iniziò a muoversi sulla sua mano con movimenti erratici, chiaramente vicino all'orgasmo.  
"Roman-"  
"Sh, va tutto bene." Mormorò eccitato ma cosciente ancora almeno da sapere che Evans aveva bisogno di raggiungere l'orgasmo per poter riprendere un po' fiato. "Tutto bene. Vieni per me, piccolo..." Mormorò accarezzandogli il viso, allargando le dita in lui, e Evans finì per riversarsi tra di loro con un uggiolio, stringendosi attorno alle sue dita.  
Gli crollò contro il petto, il fiato corto e tutto sudato, scosso dal piacere e con ancora le mani strette attorno all'erezione dell'alpha. Roman prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi un po' a sua volta, e lentamente sfilò le mani da lui, stringendolo con un braccio in attesa che si riprendesse abbastanza da poter parlare lucidamente.  
Avevano piegato "un tantino" la regola del rimanere vestiti e limitarsi a baci e carezze, ma Roman non se ne pentiva davvero. L'unico problema suo era sperare che non dispiacesse nemmeno a Evans.  
Evans sospirò e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui non appena si fu ripreso abbastanza, lasciando andare la sua erezione dopo un momento, le guance rosse a rendersi conto di aver continuato a tenerlo in mano.  
"Troppo?" Mormorò imbarazzato.  
Roman però negò con la testa, continuando ad accarezzargli il viso ancora decisamente eccitato.  
"No. Se a te non dispiace che siamo andati un tantino oltre."  
"Un tantino per modo di dire." Evans sbuffò un mezzo sorriso, guardandolo per un momento negli occhi prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Potremmo spostarci in camera." Roman propose tra i baci, stringendoselo meglio contro. "Fare qualcosa per aiutarti a passare il calore, magari senza correre il rischio di finire a fare sesso fino in fondo." Aggiunse, gemendo piano quando Evans iniziò a cercare di strofinarglisi contro.  
"Sì."  
Roman aspettò solo di sentire la sua conferma per tornare a stringergli le natiche, stavolta per tenerlo fermo contro di sé mentre si alzava dal divano, tenendo l'omega in braccio come fosse pesato una piuma mentre lo portava dritto in camera da letto.  
Si spogliarono l'un l'altro di fretta, impazienti di tornare a toccarsi, e a vedersi davanti l'omega nudo e con le gambe larghe per fargli spazio Roman gemette roco, costringendosi a non coprirlo col proprio corpo per non finire per fare stupidaggini.  
Evans mugolò piano, passando lo sguardo sull'alpha muscoloso che aveva a letto con sé, sui muscoli ben definiti e l'erezione che gli svettava tra le gambe.  
"Posso prendermi cura di te..." Propose con un filo di voce, leccandosi le labbra al pensiero di far venire l'alpha e convincerlo a restare.  
Roman gemette piano a vederlo così pronto per lui. "Ho un paio di idee su cosa potresti fare per me..." Annuì, prendendolo per mano per tirarlo piano e farlo spostare, stendendosi lui sul letto e portandolo su di sé, sollevandolo senza un problema al mondo per sistemarlo nella posizione che voleva.  
Evans sentì il proprio corpo reagire con entusiasmo ad essere nelle mani di qualcuno che poteva maneggiarlo così facilmente, e tirò fuori un miagolio deliziato a ritrovarsi a carponi sopra l'uomo, l'erezione a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
Roman nel frattempo ghignò apertamente a vedere che il giovane uomo era così piccolo in confronto a lui che non gli era nemmeno possibile riuscire a raggiungere facilmente la sua erezione visto che il bacino di Evans arrivava giusto al suo petto.  
Si sistemò un cuscino meglio sotto la testa, cercando una posizione più comoda mentre Evans già si dedicava felicemente a leccare il suo glande, masturbandolo con entrambe le mani. Roman gemette e portò le mani sulle natiche dell'omega, allargandole per poter osservare la sua apertura e il suo naturale lubrificante che colava fuori lentamente, tenendolo pronto per l'eventuale penetrazione. Con un gemito l'alpha si sporse in avanti a leccarlo, godendosi il gemito sorpreso di Evans.  
Evans gemette forte, chiudendo gli occhi a sentire la lingua dell'alpha sulla propria apertura, e se non fosse stato per la presa ferrea sul suo posteriore avrebbe cercato di spingersi indietro su di lui. Bloccato com'era poté solo gemere e uggiolare piano, sperando di avere di più, e dopo un momento tornò a guardare l'erezione dell'alpha prima di riprendere a leccarlo con rinnovato vigore. Aspettò poco a prendere in bocca il glande dell'uomo, succhiandolo come se non avesse mai avuto niente di meglio, e scendendolo a prendere un pochino di più ogni volta che si muoveva su e giù. Roman gemette forte, apprezzando il suo impegno, e presto smise di limitarsi a leccarlo da fuori per poter spingere la lingua dentro di lui come avrebbe preferito fare con la propria erezione. A sentire Evans gemere attorno alla sua erezione Roman smise di trattenersi e piantò meglio i piedi sul letto per iniziare a muovergli incontro il bacino, iniziando a scopare la sua bocca con lo stesso ritmo con cui si spingeva nella sua apertura usando la lingua.  
Evans per un momento sentì che sarebbe potuto svenire dal piacere ad essere trattato a quel modo e si rilassò completamente sull'addome dell'alpha, lasciando che facesse di lui ciò che voleva mentre lui si limitava a cercare di succhiarlo come meglio poteva.  
Roman si separò dalla sua pelle solo a sentirsi vicino all'orgasmo, ma per non lasciarlo senza stimolazione lo penetrò ancora con tre dita come quando erano sul divano, godendo del mezzo grido che sfuggì all'omega, grido soffocato dalla sua stessa erezione. Iniziò a muovere in fretta le dita in lui, rigirandole e cercando di stimolare la sua prostata per poterlo vedere perdersi nel piacere.  
Evans finì per abbandonarsi ad una litania di gemiti sulla sua pelle che riuscirono a far sentire una gran soddisfazione all'alpha.  
"Ci sono quasi, piccolo, non fermarti..." Lo incitò con un gemito roco, spingendosi più a fondo nella sua bocca nel raggiungere finalmente l'orgasmo.  
Evans si fermò completamente, senza più nemmeno cercare di muoversi sulle sue dita, e anzi tentò di prendere la sua erezione ancora più a fondo nella propria bocca, godendo del sentire l'alpha raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
Roman gemette roco, godendosi il modo in cui lo succhiava ancora, e non appena fu abbastanza in sé riprese a muovere lentamente le dita nel corpo dell'uomo che aveva addosso.  
"Così, bravo..." Mormorò, tornando a rilassarsi sul letto anche se voleva dire che Evans fermo dov'era poteva prendere in bocca soltanto il suo glande e poco più. "Tienilo in bocca e continua, sarò presto pronto per riprendere..." Mugolò, accarezzando la schiena di Evans con la mano libera mentre continuava a muovere le dita in lui.  
Evans fu più che felice di fare come gli aveva detto, più soddisfatto di quanto non fosse stato mai nei suoi calori precedenti.

Quando il calore arrivò al suo termine Evans si risvegliò tra le braccia di Roman, un braccio pigramente buttato sui pettorali dell'uomo, e inspirò a fondo l'odore dell'alpha, soddisfatto ad averlo ancora lì. Alla fine Roman non l'aveva marchiato, e in qualche modo erano riusciti anche ad evitare il sesso penetrativo. Evans si sentiva piacevolmente esausto dopo tutto quel sesso e l'aver esplorato modi alternativi per dare piacere all'omega a parte farsi prendere fino a restare incinto.  
Roman si voltò a guardarlo con uno sbadiglio, accarezzandogli piano la testa, e abbozzò un sorriso.  
"Buongiorno. Come stai?"  
"Mai stato meglio." Ammise sinceramente, abbozzando un sorriso a sua volta mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo sulle labbra. "Se per te è uguale, a me andrebbe ancora di iniziare con quell'appuntamento." Ridacchiò.


End file.
